U.S. Pat. No. 6,381,579 B1 describes a system and method by means of a so-called “web-browser”, to make it possible for users to access internet sites with certainty; the users then have a tailored menu for use available. This method was developed in order to ensure the handling of online businesses such as between contractors and customers, as can be the case in a large enterprise. Different users have different access rights which in real time can be changed online.
In enterprises and large organizations effective user management is necessary, especially with relation to access rights to sensitive data. Besides, great flexibility is required in order to take fluctuations in personnel composition and fields of duty into consideration.
The problem on which this invention is based is to provide for management and/or administration of access authorizations in a network; a method which makes simple and effective management and/or administration possible.